Brightriver County
It is hope that guides us to our future; a light brighter than any star. So walk proud and hold fast to one another, and we will see the sun shine bright on Duskwood once more. Lady Oliviana Tate after the Reclamation of Riverwall. Brightriver County is located in northwestern Duskwood, along the river dividing Westfall, Duskwood and Elwynn. Stretching along the river from the western most border to the eastern side of Twilight Grove, it consists of three Baronies under the charge of Countess Oliviana Tate and her vassals. Although Brightriver technically qualifies as a March due to its location, Lady Tate refused further advancement up the aristocratic ranks, citing a lack of military resources as her reasoning. History Once the Baroness of a land cursed and left in ruins, Oliviana Tate reclaimed the riverside barony of Riverwall and rebuilt it, offering refuge and hope to the people driven from it over a decade earlier by the undead that swarmed from Raven Hill. Turning her sights first to the abandoned territory of old friends of her father's and then to re-buying land sold by her parents, Oliviana established the County as a bastion of hope for an often ignored people. 'Barony of Riverwall' The Barony was established four hundred years ago when Archibald Tate was awarded land and title by the King of Stormwind for services to the crown. A highly-decorated war hero, the first Baron Riverwall was equally famous for his diplomatic touch and a dedication to the people of the region then known as Brightwood. It was handed down to his son, Hector, following his death at the ripe old age of 93. A crisis struck Riverwall following the death of Hector's son, as Philimon Tate died without a legitimate heir. His illegitimate daughter, Honoria Cresswell, claimed the Barony as hers by birthright, but was challenged by a distant cousin of Philimon's by the name of Godric Tate. The dispute raged for years, and the tenuous position of the land and its people was further jeopardized by the machinations of its Westfallen neighbours, who sought to take the vulnerable barony for themselves. Only the intervention of the Penderghast's, the Tate's long time allies and neighbours, kept Riverwall in Brightwood hands. After almost a decade of legal maneuvering, in which several other, ultimately false claimants came forward, the Barony of Riverwall was handed to Sebastian Tate. The establishment of the time, unwilling to see a woman inherit in her own right, chose to go with the "safer" choice. Unfortunately, all this served to do was turn the dispute violent. For several more years, a bitter and increasingly bloody battle was fought between Honoria Cresswell and Sebastian Tate for control of Riverwall. Eventually, it was Sebastian Tate who was victorious, killing his opponent and her champions in the Battle of Queen's Glory. To prevent further discontent, Sebastian had all of the Cresswell family killed, save for Honoria's two daughters, who were just infants at the time. This turned out to be a mistake as the two daughters followed in their mother's footsteps and challenged Sebastian's son, Albert's, claim to Riverwall following the elder Tate's death. Following a brief period of violent upheaval, the younger of the two Cresswell sisters was assassinated and the nobles of Brightwood came together to order an end to the fighting. In the interests of the people they both claimed to serve, Albert Tate and Elinor Cresswell were 'persuaded' to marry. Two years later, they had a son, Galen. Just six months later, Albert Tate was dead under mysterious circumstances. While rumors were swift to circulate about the young widow's involvement in her husband's death, nothing could be proven. Following this period of unrest, Riverwall prospered, becoming a jewel of the Kingdom of Stormwind. It was famous for its hunting grounds, and every year hosted a hunt for the Royal family. While it managed to survive the Wars intact, the conflicts with the Orcish hordes marked the beginning of its decline. When the Barony was inherited by Lord Geoffrey Tate and his wife, Marcena Ruxton Tate, Riverwall began to suffer the effects of neglect. The Baron, too occupied with his own importance and life of luxury, let the maintenance of vital infrastructure and security measures grow lax. The family's financial reserves were drained, something that was compounded by the Baron's decision to withdraw from Stormwind politics following the King's reluctance to aid Duskwood in its woes. With the local economy collapsing due to the dark magics plaguing the area and cut off from the capital, the Tate's became financially dependent on Marcena's brother, Lord George Ruxton while the people suffered on their own. Finally, the undead of Raven Hill overwhelmed their defenses and the Tates and the people of Riverwall were forced to flee. Lord Geoffrey was to die, in exile, in Darkshire, his son and heir, Darian, following him two years later. As Marcena Tate perished along side her son, the title of Baroness of Riverwall was passed to Geoffrey's reluctant daughter, Oliviana. It was Oliviana who reclaimed Riverwall and restored it to it something better than she was forced to abandon as a child. And it was Oliviana who expanded her families holdings to create Brightriver County. Following the example set by her ancestor, Archibald Tate, Oliviana is devoted to Duskwood and its people above all else. The heir to Riverwall is Lady Elaria Isabel Ceylon-Tate. Geography In the time prior to the curse, Riverwall was a beautifully forested region, not unlike those of Elwynn. In small clearings, or along the banks of the river, small farmsteads flourished and the people found almost all they needed in the clear waters or lush woods. The curse unleashed by the Scythe of Elune and the presence of the Dark Riders of Karazhan changed all that. The woods that once seemed so inviting and beautiful, became dark and twisted. Claustrophobic. The wildlife, already dangerous, became even more so and were no longer the only beasts to have to worry about. Feral worgen, the undead, and the practitioners of foul magic made their home among the shadows. Since the reclaimation of Riverwall, however, order has been brought to the chaos. Although still dangerous, it is now capable of providing security and a place to prosper. Infrastructure has been rebuilt and the population is thriving and turning the cursed forests and the river to into an advantage. Category:Duskwood Locations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Places